Modern equipment, such as exercise devices, monitor and record a variety of data. For example, exercise devices may record and display the duration of an exercise session, estimated calories burned during the exercise session, steps taken, distance covered, average heart rate, etc. Likewise, various other devices, such as blood pressure monitors, heart rate monitors, insolent monitors, etc. may record and display various data. However, users of devices that record and display data may have difficulty in capturing and storing the data.